The invention relates to a cable pulley arrangement comprising a pulley which is freely rotatable on a suspension device, and a cable which passes over the pulley and which in the unwound condition hangs down on both sides of the pulley.
It is known that, for example when considering fires in multi-storey buildings, one of the difficult problems which hitherto has been only partially solved is that of rescuing people who are on the upper storeys, that is to say, removing them from the area of danger. It is only in the rarest cases that the ladders available to a fire brigade can reach the tenth storey. With regard to higher storeys, rescue is only possible from the air, for example by means of a helicopter. In that situation, apart from the high costs involved, the problem which occurs is that it is not possible for a number of helicopters to operate in a rather small air space, for safety reasons. Consequently, only a very limited number of people can be removed from the building by the helicopter and the evacuation of the people concerned takes up a very great deal of time, and in many cases, the amount of time involved is not adequate.